Second Life
by Miakaghost
Summary: Toichi Kuroba is given a second chance at life, and the Task force is ordered to protect the birthday party of a college headmaster's son's 8th birthday. Two seemingly unconnected events with one dire thread of similarity. Can Kaito find it in time?
1. Prologue: So it begins

**Second Life**

**Prologue**

_It is a realm of darkness, black fog billowing around his feet, over the ground……is it ground? His feet are firmly planted on…something. He feels as though he is floating, but something ripples beneath his feet, as though blown by an invisible gust of wind. And there is a dim throbbing of light, a dimly lit robe that appears in front of him, a face like a noh mask accompanying it. _

_"Toichi Kuroba," the empty voice echoes, "you are awake."_

_"……I'm dead, aren't I?"_

_"Indeed; you have caught on much faster than other souls in this position. Denial is the most abrasive thing when I am merely attempting to do my job."_

_"And you are the guardian of the afterlife."_

_"Correct again, Toichi Kuroba-san. You are clever."_

_"Not so much."_

_"And humble." He is silent, and offers no response. "Toichi Kuroba, your death was not as the great fates have divined it. In light of this unfortunate circumstance, a great law has been bent, to your benefit."_

_"I should not have died?" The mask moves side to side, as though a man shaking his head. "What are you saying, a great law has been bent to my benefit?"_

_"We are offering you a second chance at life. Reincarnation. This is not ordinarily available to new arrivals, and under normal circumstances would take a great many years to prepare for. However, in your case……we are prepared to open the door immediately."_

_"Is this your form of an apology for a death unplanned?"_

_"If that is how you wish to phrase it." There is a bright light, like a tear in the darkness._

_"I don't know if I can accept this. I am dead. My revival would only bring confusion."_

_"It is reincarnation, not revival."_

_"All the same…my ties to the world of the living are severed."_

_"Even if this should come to pass…?" A sleeve waves, and an image appears in the tear of light. Eyes widen in shock. "It will occur, eight years from now…can you truly say you have no ties to life now that you have seen what your own son will become in those years to come?"_

_His head is bowed, his brow furrowed in thought. There is silence for a moment. "I suppose I can accept this gift after all…" The light widens, as though it is a door, opening for him to enter. _

_"Farewell, Toichi Kuroba, and may your new life be blessed."_

_"I hope so…I hope so."_


	2. Part I: Birthday Invitation

**Second Life**

**Part I**

"A party?" Nakamori echoes the police chief's stunning announcement, "the headmaster of Towai college wants the task force to attend a **birthday party**?!" He's incredulous.

"It's her son's eighth birthday, you see, and she plans to present him with a most valuable family heirloom. She doesn't want it stolen, and no other man would be more capable than the head of the Kaito Kid Task force, yes?" The police chief casually remarks. "After all, many of the jewels stolen have returned under your watchful eye." Nakamori is silent. It is true that the larger portion of the jewels stolen have been returned by him, but….a children's birthday party? The headmaster of a highly prestigious college wants the task force to attend a children's birthday party? Even he has to put his foot down somewhere.

"Even if it's the request of Kunotoki-san, I don't think the task force can take this one."

"The party has already been plastered all over the newspapers, Nakamori. There's no way Kaito Kid hasn't seen it." The police chief knows how to catch his attention. "He's bound to drop in."

"….Should have known the media would get a hold of this…" How, though? Did Kunotoki want everyone to know about the party, she was so proud of her son? It was no unfounded rumor she loved her son to bits. But alerting every newspaper in Tokyo was going a bit far. What in blazes was the woman thinking? The chief's right…there's no way Kaito Kid has not seen the news about the heirloom that will be presented to the young boy. And there's no way he can simply stand aside and allow said heirloom to fall into the thief's nimble hands. If that happened, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. "Fine. The Task Force will take the case."

"I had a feeling that would be your answer," the chief says with a chuckle. "Now, remember, the party is in three days, the twenty third. It begins at eight sharp. Don't be late." And he has no choice but to agree.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Kaito stares at the newspaper, a surprised yet excited grin on his face; the heirloom jewel is practically being offered to him on a silver platter. Every newspaper is boasting the same article-though phrased differently for each one, no one wants to be sued for plagiarism- about the birthday party of the son of the headmaster of the prestigious Towai college and the super rare one-of-a-kind family heirloom he was going to be given as a special gift from his adoring mother. It's so perfectly laid out there, it feels kind of weird. It's no secret the headmaster is indulgent of her son, but this is too much. "Kaito!" The newspaper is jerked out of his hands, and slammed onto the desk. He tilts his head up to stare at the irritated brunette.

"…What?" He asks as innocently as he can.

"On Friday, you're going to the party with me as my escourt."

"Wh-what?" What a stroke of luck. The challenge has been newly delivered to Inspector Nakamori, and being there with Aoko will be the perfect opportunity to get in to the heirloom. He won't have to go on a useless chase throughout all of Tokyo.

"Don't argue, Kaito, you're coming whether you like it or not! Dad told me to invite someone, and you've ditched me enough times already. You are not missing this!" Well, he supposes that is true. He promised to be at her birthday party, and he didn't show, as well as a few other times….

"Alright, alright…."

"And you'd better behave!"

"I'll be a perfect gentleman!" Aoko eyes him warily, as though she doesn't believe him. Of course; it's Kaito Kuroba….why would she believe him when he says he'll behave? He never does. The teacher tells him to behave and he ignores her….why should what Aoko says be any different? "I promise, alright?" He's promised so many things so many times before…

"…Alright." So why does she keep believing him? There's always something…always something that made her want to believe him. And it felt nice, thinking she can trust him.

oOoOoOoOo

_The young boy chuckles to himself as he views the numerous newspapers spread out before him on the bed. His feet swing in the air, and he looks at the ebony cat next to him on the bed. "He's coming…after all this publicity, he's gotta come." The cat nods with a certain mischievous glint in its golden eyes. "That's right, Kido…I finally get to meet Kaito again. Let's see how he does, shall we?_

**End Part I**


End file.
